lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Drive Shaft
}|[[ }]]|}} |Fußnote2= }|[[ }]]|}} }} Drive Shaft war eine One-Hit-Wonder Band. Charlie Pace spielte Bass (und Gitarre, in einigen der Songs), sang die Backvocals, und war der Haupt-Songwriter. Liam Pace, Charlies Bruder, war der Leadsänger der Band. In Rückblenden Der Erfolg von Drive Shaft war kurz: nach nur zwei Veröffentlichungen konnten sie nur noch Werbung produzieren, die sich auf ihren Erfolgshit You All Everybody bezogen, umformuliert zum Refrain "You All Every Butties" für eine Baby-Windel-Werbung. Hurley hört sich ein Drive Shaft CD aus dem $2 Regal an. Hurleys Freund bezeichnete sie als "Suck Shaft". Auf der Insel * In der Folge , sagt Kate ,dass sie von der Band gehört hat, sie erkennt Charlie aber nicht sofort. * In der Folge , gibt Locke zu, ein Fan der Band gewesen zu sein, und sagt, dass er das erste Album besser fand, als das darauf folgende Album "Oil Change". * Naomi erzählt Charlie: "Du bist der tote Rockstar! Es gab nen mächtigen Wirbel als die das Wrack gefunden haben. Trauerfeier, neues Album...", Allerdings hat Naomi noch nichts von Drive Shaft gehört, bevor Flug 815 abstürzte. Diskographie Drive Shaft *Bekam Gold. *Song Nr. 3, "You All Everybody", war ihr einziger Hit. Oil Change *Erreichte nicht den gleichen Erfolg wie ihr Debüt-Album "Drive Shaft" ''Greatest Hits'' *Nachdem Absturz von Flug 815 herausgekommen. Als angenommen wird, dass Charlie dabei umgekommen ist, ist dieses Album, laut Naomi überall zu finden. ''Live at Jakarta'' *Dieses Album taucht in Find 815 auf. Sam Thomas besitzt eine Kopie. Tour , beeinhaltet einen Link zur webseite charlieslost.com und einer Telefonnummer 1-800-FIND-HIM]] *Waren die Vorband für eine Band namens Meat Coat. *The Drive Across America Tour *2nd Tour of Finland *Charlie plante eine weitere Tour in L.A. Er hoffte, Liam würde für diese Tour zurück zur Band kommen. Ohne Liam konnte diese Tour nicht stattfinden. Oasis Einfluss Die Band "Drive Shaft" in der Serie "Lost" scheint stark von der Band beeinflusst worden zu sein. * Beide Bands haben einen Leadsänger namens Liam. * Beide Bands sind in Manchester, UK gegründet. * Es existiert eine vergleichbare Beziehung zwischen den Hauptbandmitgliedern. (Charlie & Liam Pace/Noel & Liam Gallagher). Beide sind Brüderpaare. * Charlie singt die Backvocals und ist Hauptsongwriter, genauso wie Noel Gallagher. * Beide Brüderpaare streiten sich über die Hauptvocals. * Liam nennt Charlie seinen "kleinen Bruder" (baby brother) genauso wie Noel Gallagher seinen Bruder Liam als "Our Kid" bezeichnet. * Drive Shaft's 'You All Everybody' klingt ähnlich wie Oasis' 'Rock 'n' Roll Star'. * Liam Pace steht auf ähnlicher Weise am Mikrofon wie Liam Gallagher. * Charlie singt in einer Rückblende der Episoden und 'Wonderwall' und spielt dazu Gitarre. *Oasis produzierte ebenfalls ein "Best of" Album im Jahre 2006 (während dem Produktionsjahr der 3. Staffel). Naomi erzählte Charlie, dass Drive Shaft nach dem vermeintlichen Tod Charlies ein "Best of" Album aufgenommen hatte. Wissenswertes *Charlie schrieb an einem neuen Song für ihr nächstes Album in der Folge , aber vollendete ihn nie, nachdem Liam zur Reha nach Australien flog. Der Text lautete: "Funny now, you finally see me standing here / Funny now, I'm crying in the rain / All alone, I try to be invincible / Together now we can be saved. **Das Lied wurde von der Band The Bangkok Five fertiggeschrieben und aufgenommen. *"You All Everybody" hörte man in einer Folge der Serie "Alias". Externe Links Unoffizielle Fanseiten: * Drive Shaft website - Updated May 23 2006, all new content * Blogspot: Drive Shaft Blog en:Drive Shaft es:Drive Shaft fr:Drive Shaft it:Drive Shaft pl:Drive Shaft pt:Drive Shaft ru:Drive Shaft Kategorie:Musik